xiiireduxfandomcom-20200213-history
XIII: Aftermath
Mizo I gazed over the large gathering of people that came to listen to my speech. It was a glorious day for the Zoni. France was conquered, and we had gathered enough supporters for our next move. On my right hand side stood Ozone, and on my left stood Lioz. I certainly chose an expert team to work with. “Our followers, today is a grand day for the Zoni. With your help, we have taken France, and with it, all of Europe. Our reach has become global,” I announced. I took a pause when the crowd cheered. “Now, it is time to move on to bigger objectives. The Western Hemisphere has not seen the beauty of our ways. Let us go, and share our glory with them. No more will people have to deal with the chaos of anarchy. The Zoni will restore order to our beautiful planet. But, in order to do so, we need the support of our allies in the United States. That is where we will go next. The revolution, has begun!” I yelled as I raised my fist in the air. The crowd chanted “Zoni: Restore the Earth” over and over. It was music to my ears. Xena Drake, Amber, Marc, and I all stood in horror as we heard Mizo’s speech over the radio. We knew that he had plenty of support, but we didn’t realize that his influence had spread over continents. “This is insane. He’s pretending that he’s restoring the Earth, but he just wants power,” Drake growled. “And the worst part is, everyone is eating it up. They don’t realize that our new governments have been operating just fine,” Amber said. “There has to be some way to prepare for them. We can’t fight an entire movement with just the four of us,” Marc said. Amber pondered for a moment. “Well, we did stumble across the Liberation Front in NYC. I’m sure that there are other rebel groups who hate the Zoni. If we find another friendly rebel group to work with, then maybe we can give ourselves a chance.” “Good plan,” I said. “Let’s search the city.” We searched through every major landmark of the city. I was surprised to see that all of them were virtually untouched. The Washington Monument, the Lincoln Memorial, and other places like the White House still looked as they did 1000 years ago. But the surrounding areas were very state of the art. I wondered why they did that. Probably to preserve history. Even after searching vigorously for hours, we couldn’t find a single rebel group. It was dark by the time we were finished, but we didn’t have anywhere to stay. “Guys, I think we have to call it a night. Let’s keep searching tomorrow,” I said, exhausted. The other three nodded in agreement, and we decided to find a relatively comfortable spot to spend the night. As we were looking for a place to sleep, a large group of people approached us. We all stopped in our tracks. The man, who I presumed was the leader of this group, walked up to me and pointed at my face. He wasn’t intimidating physically. He was only a little taller than me, and he was very skinny. However, his red eyes gave me the creeps. “Xena Modom, we’ve heard a lot about you. You have some serious balls coming onto our turf,” he said with a menacing tone. Drake stepped between me and him. “Alright look, we don’t want any trouble.” “If you didn’t want trouble, then you shouldn’t have shown your face around here,” the man said. The rest of his group started to surround us, and soon enough, there was absolutely nowhere to run. We were trapped. Marc was clearly worried. “Guys, I think we need a plan.” “What do you want with us?” I demanded. The man laughed. “I don’t want anything from your three friends. My beef is with you Xena. Don’t I look familiar to you?” I looked over his features. I really didn’t recognize him at all. The only thing familiar looking about him was his brown hair. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know you at all,” I said. “Maybe my name will help jog your memory. My name is Orion Blake,” he replied coldly. Blake. Blake! “Oh dear god, you’re related to Aaron aren’t you?” I asked. “Yes, and no. I’m his reincarnation. As I was falling to my death, I focused all of my energy into creating a new spirit. I don’t know how it happened, but I ended up under control of this body. So, I’m still alive. You can’t get rid of me that easily, Modom,” he said. “Wait, if you’re the same person, then why did you change your name?” “Because, if you knew I was still alive, then you would come and destroy me. I had to recover my strength first. And now, I have allies who share my hatred for the Avatar and all the problems that it has brought upon this world.” I facepalmed. “Aaron, there are way bigger problems in the world than me. There is a madman named Mizo who is planning to take over the world with his rebel group, the Zoni. We can’t let that happen.” Orion paused to think. “First, don’t call me Aaron. Second, what are the Zoni exactly? I’ve never heard of them.” “Like I said, they’re a rebel group with the goal of world domination. They have already taken over most of the Eastern Hemisphere. They’re going to attack D.C. next. Orion, I know we’ve had our issues in the past, but I really need your help here. Otherwise, the world won’t be worth living in,” I said. Orion wasn’t convinced. “You can use all of your powers as the Avatar to finish them all off on your own. Why would you want my help?” “Well, that’s the thing. I can’t use my powers. They’ve been gone ever since I was shot in the back a few days ago,” I sighed. Orion’s eyes lit up, and Amber hit my shoulder. “Are you insane?! Why would you tell him that?” Amber scolded. I shrugged. “So, this is a genuine request for help. I see,” Orion said quietly. “I’ll tell you what Xena, for the sake of saving the world again, I’ll help you out. But as soon as we’re done with the Zoni, our alliance is over.” “That sounds perfect,” I replied. Orion motioned for all of us to follow him. “Come with me. I’ll show you our hideout. You can stay here for the night, and then you can give us details about what the Zoni are planning.” “Thank you so much for helping us out,” I said, relieved. Orion glared at me. “Don’t get sentimental with me Modom. I still hate you, but I hate the Zoni more at the moment. Our interests temporarily align, but we are not even close to friends. Got it?” Trying to avoid a fight, I nodded, and we all followed Orion to their hideout. Similar to the Liberation Front’s hideout, it was underground. But it was much more state of the art than theirs. Orion led us to the residential area, and showed up our room. “You four can stay here. Try not to fuck each other,” he teased. He walked away laughing, and the four of us were alone. Drake and Amber both glared at me. “Would you two like to explain why you’re giving me the eye?” I asked, irritated. “Xena, you’re insane. How are you sure we can trust this guy? I was on the last mission with you, and I know he’s probably just going to kill you in your sleep or something,” Amber scolded. I shrugged. “I don’t know Amber. Something just seems different about him this time. I can’t really explain it, but I think we can work with him just this once.” “He tried to kill you multiple times before Xena. I just hope you know what you’re doing,” Amber said. I looked over at Drake. “What’s bothering you?” “I just want to know if you really think this is the best option,” Drake said in a condescending tone. I got in his face. “Look at our damn options Drake. This is the best shot we have at stopping the Zoni. But hey, if you have any better ideas then I’d love to hear them!” Drake looked stunned. I was expecting him to yell at me back (as he usually does whenever he’s in a fight) but he didn’t. “Xena, I’m just worried about you, that’s all. I know nothing about this guy, or his group, and I don’t want you to get hurt. I’m sorry for acting like a bitch about it,” he said. “It’s. . . it’s okay, Drake,” I replied, confused about my own emotions. Marc yawned very loudly. “Yeah, I’ve dealt with girls who don’t know how to deal with their emotions. They act one way, but they are trying to send another, subliminal, message.” Amber, fuming, turned around, and she roundhouse kicked him in the face. Marc was knocked out cold. Drake was livid. “What the hell did you do that for? He may not have even been talking about you!” “Who else could he have been referring to?!” Amber shouted. “You’re not the only girl that Marc has liked you bitch!” “What did you just call me?” Amber asked. “I called you a bitch, cause you’re a bitch!” Drake replied defiantly. I found a bed to get comfortable in, and I covered my head with a pillow. I knew the resulting fight wouldn’t be pretty. Surely enough, they started going at it. Amber punched and kicked at Drake, but thanks to the training I gave him, he effortlessly dodged all of her attacks. Then, he landed a direct hit to her jaw when her guard was down, and she reeled over in pain. Drake looked down on her as she struggled. “You like to pick on those weaker than you, but you cower when you face someone at your level. If you bully Marc again, I won’t hold back at all, and it won’t be pretty. Now, good night.” Drake joined me in bed afterwards. I decided not to flirt with him. Amber and Marc both stayed on the ground for the night. It was a weird way for the day to end, but we had to focus on tomorrow. Next time on 13th Redux... Category:Chapters